FRERARD: Frank's Confession, Pt2
by MagicShroomsAndToast
Summary: After Frank's confession Gerard isn't sure what he wants. However he is willing to do 'things' with Frank.


Frank's Confession, Part Two.

After Frank and Gerard's intimate session on the roof, the two boys went back into the house. Mikey had moved, he'd fallen asleep on the floor, on the soft pile of covers and blankets that he and Gerard made earlier. He was going to share the makeshift bed with his older brother like they always do when people stayed but when Frank and Gerard went into the bedroom, Ray and Mikey were in the same bed.

"Why has he moved?" questioned Frank in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, it's Mikey, there could be loads of reasons. He was probably just cold." replied Gee.

"Well now we have a bed to ourselves." whispered Frank, leaning over Ray to grab a pillow.

Gerard and Frank got comfortable on the floor.

"I'm glad you told me how you feel Frank, today's been great, especially tonight." said Gerard, giving Frank a soft nudge.

"It's fine, stop mentioning it and yeah, I've enjoyed it too. I'd make it even better but Ray and Mikey are in here." Frank replied.

"What do you mean 'better'?"

"Well yanno, I'd like to do more with you, if you wanted. I don't wanna force you into anything. I like you too much." said Frank.

Gerard layed in the dark staring at the ceiling, he didn't know what to say. In the back of his mind he would like to do things with Frank, especially if he was as good in the bedroom as he was with his kissing techniques.

"Gee? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Frank breathed, worried that he'd pushed the eldest Way brother too far.

"No, no it's fine; i'm just not sure what I want."

Frank was relieved. He couldn't quite make out Gerard's features in the dark but he could see that he was facing the ceiling. Frank turned on his side to face Gerard, he propped himself up on his arm and lent down, kissing Gee. Gerard responded, he kissed Frank back, hard. He wanted to remember tonight. After all, it was the night that Frank had confessed everything. His hand moved to Frank's waist to take some weight off his arm. Frank was getting uncomfortable and repositioned himself so he was knelt on top of Gerard with a knee on either side. He leant down to kiss him again. Then his right hand started moving down, "Uh, Frankie, where you going?" asked Gee, pulling away from Frank's lips.

"No where you don't want me to." laughed Frank.

He then went to kiss Gerard's neck, behind his ears and down towards his collar bones, with each change, Frank's hand was getting lower and lower.

The next kiss to Gerard's jaw line and Frank's hand had found the bulge in Gee's pants.

"Fuck, you feel really big Gee. You want me to get rid of that for you?" giggled Frank.

"Yeah, it's starting to hurt."

Frank grabbed the sides of Gerard's pants and slowly pulled them off. He could just about make out the shape of Gerard's dick in the dim light. Frank held it at the base and slowly worked his hand up and down the length. Gerard was starting to breathe deeply; he was gripping to the top blanket with clenched fists.

"Fuck, Frank, faster, oh my god." breathed Gerard.

Frank's hand sped up, he was willing to do whatever Gerard wanted. He used his left hand to lightly run his nails up and down Gee's body.

"Frank, uhh Fra- oh fuuuuck!" Gerard blew his load; he couldn't keep it in any longer. Frank was still working Gerard's member, going slower and slower making sure he finished him off properly.

It took Gerard a while to stand so he could go clean himself up in the bathroom but he got there eventually, Frank followed so he could wash his hands. They didn't speak in the bathroom; they just looked at each other and smiled. The two boys then went back to bed.

"See you in the morning." Frank said into the dark when he was comfortable.

"Night, Frankie." Gee whispered, kissing him one last time.

Morning arrived and Gerard was woken by something tickling the back of his neck, it was Frank, twirling the hair at the nape of Gerard's neck through his fingers. "Morning," Frank said, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Gerard replied "where are Ray and Mikey?"

"Downstairs having breakfast, wanna join them?"

"Yeah, okay."

The boys went downstairs, "Morning." said Ray with a mouthful of toast.

"Can you not talk with your mouth full? It's disgusting." laughed Gerard.

"Gerard, can I talk to you in the kitchen a minute?" asked Mikey, pulling his brothers arm.

"Me and Ray heard you two last night, we weren't really asleep. This could totally ruin the success of My Chem if you two go too far then fall out." Mikey sounded annoyed and curious at the same time.

"I know dude, I mean, until yesterday I thought I was completely straight but Frank's just, well he's amazing and he really likes me. I wanna do stuff with him." Gerard retorted, getting angry. Why was his brother suddenly interested in what his love life was like?

"Okay, but just be careful. I don't want him to hurt you, like, emotionally and always remember the band and how this could potentially change things." Mikey had a point. He'd always seemed to be the voice of reason despite being the youngest, Gerard admired him for that.

"Yeah sure, you have a point. Anyway, how come you and Ray were in the same bed last night?" asked Gerard, wanting to get his own back.

"Uh, I um, we,"

"Mikey, answer my question." giggled Gerard, knowing his brother was trying to avoid it.

"We uh, we've been seeing each other since mom and dad went on holiday. We really like each other. When you and Frank were outside last night I got in bed with him and, uh, yeah."

"So you tell me not to do anything with Frank because it could ruin the bands success yet you go and do stuff with Ray?" quizzed Gerard.

"No, um, maybe." replied Mikey quietly.

"Mouth or hand?"

Mikey made a noise that didn't really sound like an answer.

"Frank used his hand. Now you." said Gerard.

"Both, you happy now?" asked Mikey, agitated and annoyed.

"Yeah, now neither of us has anything to hide." replied Gerard.

The Way brothers returned to the living room with emotionless faces. Ray looked at Mikey puzzled, "I'll tell you later Ray." said Mikey.


End file.
